


A Secret Meant to be Shared

by lover_angel16



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blackmail, Blushing, Crushes, Dancing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hidden Talents, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Possible Future Lemon, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, School Dances, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_angel16/pseuds/lover_angel16
Summary: In order to protect his secret, Soul is forced to go to DWMA’s biggest dance of the year. Feeling like his night is ruined, Soul gets the surprise of his life when he finds himself in the hands of Black Star. However, the meister has a plan up his sleeve and it’ll be sure to leave Soul breathless, in more ways than one.





	A Secret Meant to be Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> A lot of people are probably gonna kick my butt for posting this when I have another multi-chaptered fic I _should_ be working on, but I’ve taken a little break, per say. I honestly don’t know where this came from, but I’m quite happy with how it turned out.
> 
> This took a few days to complete and since I edit my own stories, there might be a few mistakes here and there. If you find any, then leave a comment down below and I’ll check it out ASAP. While you’re at it, be sure to leave kudos as well if you happen to like this one-shot.
> 
> Also, the ending may be a bit steamy, just FYI if you’re uncomfortable with that kind of stuff. However, if there are enough people who want it, I’ll upload a second part to this which will be strictly lemon. So if you wanna see some action in the future, be sure to leave me some love and comment. ;)
> 
> I think that’s all I have to say so please enjoy this small project! Let me know what you think and let’s see if I come back to add to this story in the future. The choice is yours! <3
> 
> P.S.: I also have some more Soul Eater fanfics on my profile so be sure to check those out as well!
> 
> _**Soul Eater is not my property in any way, shape, or form. I make no money off this and simply do it for fun and to share it with other readers. None of the characters in this story belong to me and all situations in this are not to be taken seriously.**_

“Maka, for the last time, I’m _not_ going!” Soul declared heatedly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the girl in front of him. His meister glared right back, mimicking Soul’s stance as they stared each other down. “Come on, Soul! It’s the biggest dance of the year and you know how much work Kid put into this,” Maka tried to persuade, though it did nothing to change Soul’s mind. The red-eyed teen grunted and shrugged, not budging on his decision.

“I don’t care. I’m not going to a stupid dance and that’s final!” he said, turning around and heading back to the living room to watch T.V. like he had previously been doing until Maka interrupted him. Quick footsteps could be heard before Soul found his path blocked by his meister, her arms stretched out in front of her to make sure he didn’t go through. Soul could feel his eye twitch in annoyance, but he made no move to push past Maka. She wouldn’t move no matter what he did and he really didn’t have the energy right now to deal with her.

“Soul, please! This could be fun and I really don’t want to go alone! My father’s sure to be there,” Maka pleaded and Soul could see the way her body shivered at the mention of the older Albarn. An uncomfortable look settled on her face and he had to bite back the chuckle building up in his throat at seeing her like this. Still, he kept his composure and lifted an eyebrow in question. “And that’s my problem how?” he asked, enjoying the sight of his meister in distress. At that, Maka stomped her foot like a small child who was about to have a temper tantrum.

“You know how I feel about him! He’s bound to ask me to dance and I really don’t want to be embarrassed. If you’re there, that’ll hold him off for a little while,” she said, green eyes shining with hope for Soul to agree. Unfortunately, the weapon was having none of it. He wasn’t going to be used as a shield for Maka to avoid her weird father. Besides, even if he was there, it wouldn’t stop the older man from asking Maka to a father-daughter dance. Soul thought that was made pretty clear the last event they went to. Maka was basically dragged to the dance floor, something that still made Soul laugh to this day.

“I don’t care. You can’t make me go to that dance,” he stubbornly denied. He could tell that Maka was beginning to lose her composure, but Soul didn’t care. If he didn’t want to go, he wasn’t going. What was he going to do anyway? He sure as hell wasn't going to dance. It felt weird to do it in front of people and he hadn’t built up enough courage yet for that. He knew Kid spent a lot of time to make this dance as memorable as possible, but Soul couldn’t bring himself to go. Dances weren’t really his thing and he’d much rather relax and watch a movie.

“All of our friends will be there. Black Star’s going too, you know,” Maka said, her voice turning mischievous when she mentioned the other meister. Involuntarily, Soul could feel his cheeks heating up and he looked away, ignoring Maka’s giggle. “And? What do I care if that idiot goes?” he asked, unwilling to fall into his partner’s trap. “So you’re saying you wouldn’t want to see Black Star in a suit?” Maka wondered cheekily. Soul could see from the corner of his eye that she was smirking, her hands clasped behind her back as she leaned in. He gritted his teeth, forcing the mental image of the bluenet in a form-fitting suit to disappear.

It was no secret that Soul had a crush on Black Star. His friends knew of his hidden feelings for the meister, all except Black Star himself, which Soul was thankful for. He’d be mortified if the other teen ever found out and he knew it wouldn’t end well. As far as Soul was concerned, Black Star had no romantic feelings for anyone. The other was too busy with his meister duties and being the best to really think about having a relationship. At least, that’s what Soul assumed. Just why did he have to fall in love with Black Star? That boy was clueless when it came to romance, which meant Soul had no chance of being with the person he loved.

It was moments like these that Soul questioned whether it was a good idea for Maka to know of his secret crush. Ever since he confessed to her, he’d been at the mercy of her teasing whenever he and Black Star were in the same vicinity. Sly winks and suggestive smirks were thrown his way, making Soul’s life even more of a hassle. It wasn’t just Maka either who poked fun at his love life, or lack thereof. His other friends did too, minus Crona, who merely blushed and tried to steer the conversation away from that certain topic. Soul made a mental reminder to thank them for being on his side throughout all this. Hell, even Tsubaki partook in the teasing every once in a while!

“If you thought Black Star going to the dance would magically change my mind, you’re dead wrong,” Soul said, absolutely at his wit’s end with this discussion. When was Maka going to understand that she couldn’t force him to go anywhere if he didn’t want to? It wasn’t anything personal on his part. He just didn’t like dances or fancy gatherings in general. He’d had enough of those in his younger years to last him a lifetime. When he left his home, he was hoping to escape the extravagant parties and dances he’d been subjected to all his life, but it didn’t seem that way.

Maka huffed and glared at him, possibly to try and make him submit to her wishes, but Soul wasn’t budging. He’d been through worse and the girl’s annoyance wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Their staring competition went on for a few seconds, but then an evil glint appeared in Maka’s eyes and her lips pulled up into a smirk. Seeing his meister’s sudden change in attitude made Soul’s body shiver and he dug his fingers into his arms, trying to maintain a neutral expression on his face. What was Maka planning now? It certainly wouldn’t be good for him, whatever it was.

The girl shrugged and moved out of his way, but Soul didn’t move from his spot. Something in his gut told him it was a very bad idea to leave Maka alone, especially when she still had that evil glint in her eyes. Slowly, she walked towards the front door, her sandals hitting against the floor rhythmically. She was humming a tune Soul didn’t recognize, but that was the least of the albino’s worries. He narrowed his eyes at his meister’s back, tensely waiting for her to say something. Maka was already at the door, her hand on the knob and slowly turning it, taking her sweet time.

“Oh well, if you won’t go, then I guess I’ll just have to tell Black Star how you _really_ feel about him…” Maka said. At that, Soul’s body tensed and he could’ve sworn his breathing stopped. He stared at Maka, red eyes wide with panic. He sputtered for a few seconds, trying to make coherent words come out of his mouth. “M-Maka! Don’t you _dare_ do that!” he yelled, taking a step towards his meister. She turned around and offered Soul a sinister smile, her green eyes gleaming with mirth at his pleading.

“Will you go then?” she asked innocently, though Soul knew her well enough to know she was only biding her time. He hesitated, trying to rack his brain for anything to hold off Maka from spilling his secret, but came up empty. Soul had no doubt that she would in fact tell Black Star of his crush and that wasn’t something he wanted. That damn meister of his was threatening to ruin his friendship with the assassin just so he’d go to a stupid dance! This would be the last time he would tell her something personal.

“Soul? I’m waiting,” Maka said, still standing by the door, fully prepared to book it if he declined. Realizing he was trapped, Soul sighed and closed his eyes, body slumping against the wall at his back. “Fine! I’ll fucking go! But don’t expect me to dance with you,” he reluctantly accepted, pointedly ignoring Maka’s squeal of delight as she rushed to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. Soul wanted to push her off, but he didn’t have the strength to do so. Once again, Maka was able to blackmail him into doing what she wanted. He was going to keep his damn mouth shut from now on.

“This is going to be so fun! You won’t regret this, I promise!” Maka declared, backing away from him. Soul huffed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t like Maka would listen to his complaints. Suddenly, he found himself being pushed out of the room, his meister’s insistent hands leading him away. “Now go and get changed! We don’t want to keep our friends waiting!” Maka said. Soul pushed her hands off him and dragged himself to his room, grumbling all the while about pushy meisters and his own big mouth. Once inside his room, he closed and locked the door, effectively keeping Maka out.

_‘Maybe I can just stay in here…’_ Soul thought as he looked at the floor, but he shook his head, knowing that wouldn’t work. He already said he’d go and if he went back on his word, Maka would kill him. She’d kick his door open and then he’d have to worry about replacing it, which meant more work for him. So, resigning himself to his fate, Soul went to his closet to look for a suit. He had a few for formal events DWMA occasionally hosted, but not that many.

It was already dark outside, the street lamps along the curb illuminating Soul’s room with pale light. As he was about to open his closet door, something on the bed caught Soul’s attention and he turned around, curious as to what it was. He didn’t remember leaving anything on the bed, especially since he cleaned his room earlier. With the limited amount of light, it was all just a black heap, nothing really standing out to Soul. Walking towards the nearest wall, he ran his fingers along it until he finally found the light switch and flicked it on. Bright, golden light filled his once dark room and he immediately looked towards the bed.

Red eyes widened as he looked at the suit on his bed, perfectly laid out without a wrinkle to be seen. He certainly didn’t remember picking out a suit, even if by some miracle he did decide to go to the dance. Again, Soul felt his eye twitch once he realized where the suit came from. _‘Maka,’_ he thought, hands clenched into fists by his side as he glared at the clothes. That little sneak already picked out a suit for him because she knew he’d go. Soul didn’t have a choice from the very beginning! Maka somehow would’ve found a way to make him go.

_‘Guess it’s time I lock my bedroom door,’_ Soul decided, making a mental reminder to get a key as soon as possible. Anything to have at least a sense of privacy in this house. With Maka and Blaire breathing down his neck, maybe it was time to get a place of his own. Oh well, that would be a conversation for another day. Right now, Soul needed to get dressed unless he wanted Maka to come in and rush him. With a dejected sigh, he tore off his clothes and quickly put on the suit his meister chose for him, along with the shoes next to the bed. As he fixed his tie in front of the mirror, he couldn’t deny the fact that Maka chose well. The suit was one of the newer ones he bought a few months back, one he’d never worn until now.

How come Maka had fashion sense when it came to him but she still dressed the way she did? Whatever, it wasn’t his problem. At least he wouldn’t look like a joke in front of everyone. Once his tie was nestled in place, Soul did his best to tame his spiky hair. It was always a mess, but he tried to smooth it out for events like this. It never really worked out, but this time, his hair seemed to play along. With his spikes controlled, Soul leaned back and stuck his hands into his pockets, looking depressingly at his reflection.

He looked good, but it didn’t help his mood at all. The only reason he was doing this was to keep his secret under wraps. It was to protect himself from losing Black Star as his friend. If his hidden feelings got out and the assassin didn’t feel the same way, everything would be ruined. Black Star would be disgusted by him and never talk to him again, which was something Soul couldn’t let happen. Sure, the other meister was childish and loud, but he had his special moments. He could be serious and Soul knew he could rely on Black Star whenever he needed him. The other was like his own personal sun, brightening up his day by just doing something stupid.

Soul couldn’t remember a time where Black Star failed in making him laugh. No matter how tense the situation, the assassin always knew what to do to make Soul feel alive again. The weapon _couldn’t_ let that go, no matter how much it hurt him to have Black Star so close yet so far. If it meant he could have the blue-haired meister in his life, Soul would continue to bottle up his feelings, no matter how much his heart ached. So consumed by his depressing thoughts, Maka’s voice from downstairs made him jump in fright.

“Soul! Are you ready yet?! We’re gonna be late!” she called out, making the albino remember what he was doing. He blinked a few times, feeling wetness in the corner of his eyes as he looked at his bedroom door. Quickly wiping away the tears threatening to fall, Soul replied, “I’ll be down in a minute!” Taking one last look in the mirror, he was glad it didn’t appear as if he was mere seconds away from bawling his eyes out. The last thing he wanted was Maka asking him questions, especially since this was her fault. He’d go to this dance, but not for her. He’d stay maybe half-an-hour and then leave.

He walked downstairs and met up with Maka, who was leaning against the wall by the front door. She was picking her nails and Soul noticed she looked nervous, but he couldn’t be bothered to care why. Why was she the one acting so nervous when it was _him_ being forced into this situation? His secret was in danger of getting out and Soul needed to do everything in his power to keep it hidden. If this was revealed, his friendship with Black Star would be over. He couldn’t let that happen.

When Maka saw him, a beaming smile replaced her worried frown and she jumped, clasping her hands in front of her. Her excited eyes roamed over his body, as if she was checking for any mistakes or inconsistencies. Soul cleared his throat, still in a sour mood at being forced to go to the dance against his will. “You look amazing! Come on, let’s go!” Maka complimented as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house. The weapon simply followed after her, his energy at an all time low to argue or put up a fight. He waited on the sidewalk as Maka locked up the house, seeing as Blaire wasn’t home and most likely wouldn’t be by the time they got back.

As they made their way to DWMA, Soul tried to keep a clear head as to not let his gloomy emotions get to him. The slight wind going around helped, but he was still a bit anxious. He had no idea if him even coming would stop Maka from going through with her threat, but he surely hoped so. Soul honestly didn’t have a clue as to why he needed to come. Sure, it might be the biggest dance of the year, but did that really warrant Maka to threaten him? If the meister was really that worried about her father, she could’ve just stuck with their other friends. Soul wasn’t the only one and if anything, having more than one person could make Maka’s father think twice about asking her to dance.

Guess the reasoning didn’t matter now.

The walk between the duo was silent, Soul not in the mood to talk. He was still a bit upset with Maka for using such a personal thing against him, even if it was just a crush. He honestly thought she’d know better than that, especially since Soul would never do that to her. He respected her privacy, but it seemed like his meister didn’t feel the same way. Why couldn’t she see how big of a deal this was? Black Star might be one of the goofiest students in DWMA, but he was also one of the harshest. He was known to put people in their place who deserved it and all of his victims had bruises to prove it. Nothing would stop the other from tearing him into the ground and Soul didn’t think he’d have the heart to stop him.

“Hey, Soul…?” Maka’s hesitant voice asked, making said teen blink once before facing her. He hummed, letting the other know she had his attention since he couldn’t find it in himself to say actual words. Maka bit her bottom lip and wrung her fingers together, her previous nervousness coming back for some odd reason. Soul arched an eyebrow, trying to understand why she kept on getting nervous and antsy. Was he the reason she was uncomfortable? Were his sour emotions being felt through their bond? If that was the case, then Maka could feel everything he did, which was mostly anger and hopelessness.

_‘Damn it,’_ Soul thought, instantly feeling awful for making his meister feel so out of place. While he was upset with Maka, he didn’t want to make her feel like an awful person for trying to get him out of the house. She could’ve used a better method to achieve that, but she meant well. Trying to ease her, Soul offered her a small smile. “I’m good, Maka,” he said, making his partner’s green eyes shift to him from under her bangs. “Are you sure?” she timidly asked, still hesitant of where they stood. Rolling his eyes, Soul reached out to Maka through their bond and filled it with warmth, none of his previous anger present anymore.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he replied, adding another smile for more reassurance. Finally, it appeared Maka was appeased, as she instantly perked up and her chatter filled the silent street. They were the only ones out, but Soul didn’t detect a harmful presence around, making it safe for them to enjoy the night. Well, Soul hoped he would enjoy it. With the way his life worked out, the weapon prayed nothing would go wrong. But if he was with his friends, he doubted it would be a boring night, that was for sure.

By the time the two reached DWMA, Maka was grumbling about how much of a pain her father had been for the past week because of the dance. Soul wasn’t really paying attention at that point since he was too busy focusing on the two people outside, apparently waiting for them. “Maka! Soul!” Tsubaki’s cheerful voice called out to them, waving them over from her place next to Black Star. Maka waved back and sped up to the meister-weapon duo, but Soul stayed behind, walking at a leisurely pace. However, once he got close enough and took in the other two’s appearance, he couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks.

Tsubaki was wearing a maroon, spaghetti-strap dress that reached her ankles with matching heels and jewelry. Her hair was done up in a stylish bun with a few locks framing her gentle face and curled slightly. Standing next to Maka, she made the other look like a child with her choice of outfit. It seemed his meister thought that as well, judging by the pinched look on her face as she observed Tsubaki’s appearance. Still, she greeted the taller girl in a friendly manner and the two engaged in a short conversation.

However, it wasn’t Tsubaki’s outfit that made Soul blush.

It was Black Star’s.

The blue-haired assassin was standing beside his weapon, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face as he fixed his attire. Soul couldn’t help it when his eyes roamed over the other, even when he felt his blush intensify. Black Star was dressed in a navy blue collared dress shirt, which was tucked into a pair of black slacks. He was wearing shiny dress shoes as well and as he fixed his shirt cuffs, Soul could only think of how handsome the other looked.

This was the first time he’d seen Black Star dress so maturely and it suited him nicely. The muscles underneath his dress shirt were visible, making Soul’s heart quicken its pace. His usually unkempt hair was styled accordingly, not too much but just right for the occasion. All in all, this was the best the meister had ever looked in Soul’s opinion and he could feel his body temperature rise. There was a warmth in his chest as he surveyed Black Star and when the other finally caught his eye, he was offered a crooked smile.

Seeing his best friend act so unlike himself made Soul feel strange, but he smiled back at the other, willing his blush to go away. “Hey Soul. So you decided to show up after all?” the assassin asked, his eyes drifting to Maka for a moment. Soul internally panicked, trying to figure out a way to make his last-minute appearance seem normal. Black Star knew he didn’t like formal events so it was surely a surprise for him to show up. “I had nothing better to do tonight anyway. Besides, I wanted to see how well Kid decorated the place,” he answered smoothly, hoping his friend wouldn’t detect the lie. Black Star was incredibly observant, as surprising as that was to other people.

For some reason, relief washed over Black Star’s face and the slight tension in his shoulders disappeared. Soul frowned, suddenly worried over what had made his friend so stiff before. There was no use asking now since he appeared fine, though. Apparently hearing their conversation, Tsubaki and Maka neared them and joined in as well. “Kid did a really great job. I’d say it’s even better than last year’s,” Tsubaki informed, smiling as she looked at the building in front of them. Black Star followed the weapon’s compliment with a chuckle, the sound of it making Soul internally sigh. From the corner of his eye, he saw Maka grin knowingly at him and he blushed, immediately looking away from the trio to hide it.

“Yeah, he did good. It would’ve taken a lot less time to decorate if he wasn’t so obsessed with making everything symmetrical, though. I swear, Kid can’t let that go for one day,” Black Star added, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes at their friend’s ridiculous obsession. Imagining Kid overlooking the entire decorating process made Soul laugh, which helped get rid of his blush. At least his friend’s desire for symmetry saved him from even more embarrassment. Tsubaki giggled, agreeing with Black Star wholeheartedly.

“Anyway, let’s head inside. Kid and the others are waiting for us and we don’t want to miss out on all the fun,” the tall girl offered, drawing nods from the other three. Walking up the steps that led inside DWMA, Tsubaki and Maka were up front chatting about girl stuff while Soul and Black Star stayed behind, a comfortable silence between the two. However, Soul occasionally snuck glances at the blue-haired meister, unable to keep his eyes off him for long.

Damn, Black Star just looked _so fucking hot._

This was probably better than him having his muscled arms fully exposed. Not wanting to tread into dangerous territory, Soul shook his head to get rid of the slightly erotic images clouding his mind. “You okay, Soul?” Black Star asked, a hint of worry noticeable in his tone. The albino blinked before he looked over at the meister, startled to find the other closer than he’d expected. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking about some stuff,” he replied, cursing himself for stuttering. Great, he was making a fool of himself already.

Black Star seemed suspicious, but being the good friend he was, he didn’t pester him for answers. Soul was grateful, seeing as he didn’t know what excuse to make that would seem believable. A beat of silence passed between them before Black Star spoke up again. “You look nice, you know. Sorry I didn’t say that earlier,” the meister complimented, actually sounding a bit shy. Soul looked up and saw that the other had a slight blush on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. He mentally cooed at how embarrassed Black Star appeared to be before a smile made its way onto his lips.

“Thanks, but you should be thanking Maka. She’s the one who chose the suit,” he corrected, his cheeks getting a bit warm because of Black Star’s compliment. He’d heard similar things in the past, but when it came out of his friend’s mouth, it just meant so much more. He liked the fact that Black Star enjoyed his appearance just as much as he did in return. It made his stomach churn, but in a good way.

He _really_ was in too deep.

Black Star seemed surprised and Soul couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Maka’s lack of fashion sense was a well-known fact in their group of friends and to have someone like her choose his suit was a huge shock. “Eh, she might’ve chosen it, but it’s _you_ who pulls it off,” the assassin complimented again, offering a thumbs up and a wink for added effect. Soul’s heart skipped a beat and his red eyes widened, his cheeks positively burning up at this point. He wanted to slap his hands over his face so badly, but it would be pointless now. Black Star didn’t even seem to realize what he said if his smile was any indication.

Where were all these compliments coming from? This wasn’t the first time he’s worn a suit so why was Black Star praising his appearance now? Maybe it was because this dance was a huge deal and he was too caught up in the moment. Yeah, that was it. Black Star was simply doing this as a friend and nothing more, a realization that made Soul’s heart ache. Still, not wanting to alert his friends of the sad state of his emotions, he chose to shrug it off and a neutral expression took over his face, masking his true feelings. He might not want to be here, but he wasn’t going to ruin the night for his friends.

The four of them entered the school, the hallways empty as they made their way through them. It felt weird being here when it seemed abandoned, but the echo of music alerted Soul that it was actually quite busy. The sound of Tsubaki’s heels against the floor was strong, but the closer they got to the gym, the less Soul could hear of it. By now, he could see a few other students lingering around, some talking to their partners and others simply enjoying the calmer atmosphere. Soul and his friends passed right by them, going through the open doors that led inside the gym.

They stayed by the entrance, both him and Maka gasping as they looked around. The first thing that caught Soul’s eye was the giant disco ball hanging on the ceiling, the colorful lights bouncing off it and illuminating the crowd of students below. Streamers were scattered along the ceiling as well, each perfectly spaced out so that it didn’t look too cluttered or empty. Kid must’ve made sure they were perfect. Upbeat music was blasting through the speakers near the far wall, and Soul was surprised to see a DJ booth as well, a teenager a little older than them behind it and dancing to the music.

Little balls that appeared to be glass with the face of Lord Death were wedged on the walls, black streamers hanging from the bottom. A few tables were spread along the edge of the dance floor, which was occupied by most of the students. A large buffet table was a few feet away from the balcony doors, meat, seafood, snacks, sweets, and fruit organized tastefully. There was even a chocolate fountain placed right in the center, the dark liquid dripping down the sides in a way that made Soul hungry to taste. All in all, Kid did an absolutely fantastic job with making this dance memorable. The doubt in Soul’s mind about coming diminished, his red eyes sparkling as he looked around, taking it all in.

“Wow! I knew Kid was going all out, but I didn’t expect all of this!” Maka exclaimed, Soul able to feel the excitement bubbling out of her. Tsubaki merely giggled at her while Black Star nudged his shoulder, bringing him out of his daze. “You like it?” the assassin asked, smirking as he noticed the look on Soul’s face. The weapon nodded, his previous unease forgotten. “It looks amazing. I’ll make sure to tell Kid that when I see him,” he mumbled, hoping Black Star could hear him over the loud music.

“Tell me what?” Kid’s voice asked from somewhere around them, making Soul jump in surprise. He looked around, noticing his friends doing the same, before he spotted Kid walking towards them. Patty, Liz, and Crona were with him as well, all four with smiles on their faces as they neared. The other meister was wearing a suit much like Soul’s, but a gray shirt could be seen from under his jacket instead. Patty and Liz were in matching purple cocktail dresses, Patty’s hair straightened and pulled to the side while Liz’s was curled, cascading down her back. Crona was wearing a two-piece, light gray suit with stitches all around. It resembled another outfit they had worn in the past for another event.

“That you did an amazing job decorating the place. Seriously, how did you pull this off?” Soul complimented. Earlier in the day, the gym didn’t look like this. It was still barren since students needed to use it and the fact that it looked completely different surprised Soul. And with the way Kid obsessed over everything, this seemed impossible. “Well, I had a lot of help from everyone. We stayed after school to decorate and some other volunteers came to lend a hand,” the young Shinigami explained, giving everyone around a grateful smile.

“I’m honestly surprised we were able to get this place in shape. You should’ve seen the way Kid was freaking out over everything being symmetrical. I swear, no one else notices those kinds of things but him,” Liz added, resting a hand on her hip as she side-eyed her meister and sighed. Patty giggled like her usual self and Soul chuckled, never tiring of hearing Kid’s obsession. Said teen huffed and crossed his arms. “I simply enjoy the beauty of symmetry. There’s nothing wrong with that,” he defended himself.

“It was a problem when you made Tsubaki and I climb up to the ceiling to fix the streamers because they were a centimeter off,” Black Star said, raising an eyebrow as he stared Kid down. Soul sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead as he listened to Kid defend his reasoning, but he couldn’t help the amusement dancing on his features. “Whatever, let’s just have fun, alright? Like hell I'm going to let all our hard work go to waste,” Liz interrupted her meister’s rant. Everyone cheered and began to spread around, looking for things to do.

Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona went to the dance floor, the latter having to be persuaded by his energetic meister with a pull of the arm. Soul felt bad for the newest student of DWMA, but shrugged it off, knowing Crona would have to get used to it soon. Patty and Liz soon joined them after talking with Kid for a bit and all five of them began to dance to the music, blending in with the crowd. Soon, Soul lost sight of them. Kid had excused himself to check up on how things were going, wanting to make sure the decorations were still impeccable. _‘Geez, he really is hopeless…’_ Soul thought as he watched his friend leave.

After he left, it was just Soul and Black Star remaining. They still stood by the entrance, silent as they looked around. Soul wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. He usually never had an issue with talking to Black Star, but tonight felt different. There was a nervous energy surrounding the blue-haired meister, something Soul easily picked up on based on the other’s fidgeting. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he knew Black Star would shrug it off and say it was nothing to worry about. “Hey, I’m gonna head to the restroom. I’ll be back in a minute, okay?” his friend let him know. Soul mutely nodded and watched as Black Star zoomed out of the gym, a slight gust of wind trailing behind.

His friend seemed real eager to get away from him.

That thought made Soul insecure, but he tried to push it away for now. With no one else around, he decided to go find a little snack to munch on until Black Star returned. He wasn’t really hungry, but his desire to do anything else but think about his hopeless crush outweighed him. He made his way towards the buffet table, eyes drifting from one tray to another. He was debating on whether to get a cookie or a cupcake, but ultimately decided on the latter. He had a weakness for those and he could really use some sugar right about now. He wouldn’t be able to make it through the night without it.

With his treat in hand, Soul glanced at the decorated gym once more before going out through the balcony doors. He needed some fresh air and a few minutes alone. Everyone else was busy anyway so they wouldn’t notice his disappearance. Much to his luck, nobody else was outside, allowing Soul to relax with his thoughts. He leaned against the rails, his red eyes staring at the white frosting decorating the cupcake. It looked delicious and he began to take a few bites, letting the sweet taste of vanilla and buttercream assault his tongue. He vaguely wondered who made them, but shrugged it off, finding that detail unimportant. He finished the cupcake in a few more bites and wiped his mouth to remove any crumbs.

With his spirits a bit higher thanks to the sugar, Soul crossed his arms over the top of the railing and leaned his chin on them, gazing at the dark sky. The stars shone like diamonds, not a cloud to be seen. It was all so clear, unlike his mind. Try as he might, Soul couldn’t help but feel trapped. He shouldn’t even be here and while he found himself enjoying the sights and music, his heart just didn’t feel right. He wasn’t here for the right reasons and that’s what made this night gloomy. Maybe if he didn’t have to worry about his secret spilling out to Black Star he could have fun. His life would be so much easier without having to walk on eggshells around his best friend.

Soul wished he could make his feelings go away, but he knew that would never happen. Whether he liked it or not, Black Star held his heart in the palm of his hand. He was at the other’s mercy and there was nothing he could do about it. Did he even have a chance? Could Black Star feel the same way if he simply let the other know? Sure, the assassin was an idiot who charged in head-first into any situation, but he must have _some_ knowledge when it came to romance and feelings. There was no way Black Star could be that innocent, especially with Maka and Patty around. Those two were suckers for that kind of stuff, though Patty was more interested in the _physical_ aspects of romance.

At their age, Black Star should’ve already had “The Talk” at least once. Sid surely would’ve sat him down and explained those things, seeing as he was the meister’s adopted father. If not, then Soul really had no chance with moving things along. He was forever stuck in this limbo with Black Star and he knew he wouldn’t do anything about it. Although he’d never admit it, Soul was too scared to take that chance. Up until this point, there were no signs of the other having feelings for him. If he blurted out his secret now, the result wouldn’t be pretty. Black Star would despise him and Soul would have no one to blame but himself.

He would lose Black Star forever and nothing would go back to the way it was.

“There you are!” a sudden voice said from behind him, making Soul jump in surprise for the second time. He turned around and saw possibly the last person he wanted to see: Black Star. Apparently, the meister was finished with whatever he needed to do in the restroom. Soul noted that the other didn’t look as nervous as before, but passed it off as him no longer having to relieve himself. There was a smile on Black Star’s face as he stood beside him, leaning his frame on the railings. “What are you doing out here on your own? I thought you would’ve at least gotten something to eat,” his friend wondered, staring at him in slight concern.

“I grabbed a cupcake on the way here. I wasn’t too hungry,” he replied, wincing when he heard how sad his voice sounded. Great, now Black Star was going to question him. Soul waited for the string of questions to pile out of the other’s mouth, but none came. Confused, he looked over at the assassin, startled to see the other with a sympathetic smile. “You didn’t want to come, did you?” Black Star asked knowingly. His red eyes widened and his sharp teeth bit his bottom lip as he looked at the ground, finding the task of looking directly at his friend too much to handle.

It was amazing how well Black Star could read him. Soul didn’t even have to say a word to let the other know of his reluctance to be here. “To be honest, not really. You know I don’t particularly like formal events,” he replied, deciding to be honest with Black Star for once. That wasn’t new to the other and he was rewarded with that same smile again. “I’m guessing Maka dragged you here then?” he asked. Soul could tell he was biting back a chuckle, but he appreciated how considerate Black Star was to not outright laugh. They both knew Maka’s ways of getting what she wanted, some more violent than others.

Soul couldn’t help the slight scowl that appeared on his face at the mention of his meister. He didn’t confirm Black Star’s theory, but he didn’t have to for the other to know it was a yes. This time, his friend indeed laughed, but it wasn’t as obnoxious as he thought it’d be. It only lasted a few seconds before Black Star calmed down. “How’d she even get you to come? Threaten you or something?” he asked, a cheeky smile on his lips. Remembering Maka’s threat, Soul felt his face warm up and turned away from Black Star, unwilling to let his friend see his reaction.

“Something like that…” he mumbled, his embarrassment increasing the more he thought of what happened earlier in the night. If Black Star asked him what Maka threatened him with, what would he say? He hadn’t thought that far ahead when he envisioned this conversation. Black Star might be childish, but he wasn’t gullible, especially now after everything they've been through. It would take a miracle for his friend to let this go and Soul didn’t have it in him to come up with a lie. “Geez, she’s very persistent. Still, I’m glad she forced you to come,” Black Star said after a moment, making Soul turn his head around to face the meister.

“Why?” he asked, both wary and curious. Black Star could have fun without him around. He was the most energetic of their group of friends, with the exception of Patty, and he didn’t need Soul by his side to live it up. Black Star remained quiet for a second, but Soul knew he wasn’t making it up when he saw the other’s cheeks redden. A hand came up to scratch his face and the meister stuttered with his words. Soul found himself smirking at the flushed assassin, enjoying seeing the usually confident teen turn into a blushing mess by a simple question. He wasn’t even trying to rile the other up.

Soul raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for his friend’s response. “Just because. It’s more fun with you here,” Black Star ultimately came up with. The weapon rolled his eyes and scoffed, crossing his arms over the railing. “Yeah right. You know as well as I do that you don’t need me to have a good time,” he replied, amusement shining in his eyes as he stared his friend down. He expected a response, but was slightly disappointed when Black Star didn’t say anything else. Still, at least he could now say he left the almighty Black Star speechless. Sometimes it took a miracle to make him shut up for even a minute.

Nothing else was said between them, the meister instead choosing to look up at the starry sky while Soul fidgeted in his spot. He didn’t know what to say now and, for some reason, he didn’t want to interrupt this moment. It wasn’t romantic by any means, but something was going on between them that Soul couldn’t decipher. Black Star looked so at ease beside him as he stared up at the dark sky. There was a content smile on his face and Soul didn’t want to say anything that could wipe it off. This was a rare sight for anyone to see and he felt special knowing Black Star trusted him enough to let his guard down.

The music blasting inside was still going strong and when Soul heard a familiar giggle, he turned his head to see what all the commotion was about. There, by the buffet table, were all of their friends, each with a plate of food as they laughed and talked about something Soul couldn’t hear. Even Kid partook in the conversation, his stance relaxed as he nibbled at the food in front of him. Soul felt a longing in his heart to go with them, but he didn’t want to leave Black Star. The other didn’t seem to realize Maka and the others were near, his face set into a thoughtful expression as he tapped his fingers on his forearm.

When the song currently playing ended, another one immediately followed. It was still upbeat, but there was a smoothness to it that made it possible for everyone to dance to the beat. Soul’s spirit brightened when he detected the familiar tune and his foot tapped against the floor, unable to help himself. That was his favorite song and it never failed to make him want to get up and dance. Most of the students inside seemed to agree since they made their way to the dance floor, all with happy smiles and giddy laughs that could be heard even from Soul’s spot outside. However, his friends chose to stay by the buffet table and shared a smirk between them, save for Crona who simply blushed and rubbed their arm.

Then, all at once, they stared at him through the window, their eyes shining with mischief. It was as if they knew something he didn’t and it made a shiver run down Soul’s spine. He frowned at them, but neither of his friends bothered to explain what this was all about. A throat clearing beside him made Soul take his attention away from his smirking friends and look at Black Star, who was now oozing anxiety. He could see how tight the muscles were under his collared shirt and his hands periodically clenched into fists on the railing. Soul tilted his head in question, wondering why Black Star was acting so different now. For some reason, he felt as if his sudden change in attitude was connected to his friends’ mischievous aura.

“Black Star?” he asked carefully, feeling on edge as his friend clenched his jaw. The happy feeling in his chest disappeared as he tensely waited for some type of response. Instead of answering him, Black Star sighed heavily and pushed himself off the railing. He turned around and walked up to him, their bodies so close that Soul could feel the warmth his body emitted. At their close proximity, the red-eyed weapon felt his heart speed up and face blush, no doubt making his skin look like a strawberry. “H-Hey…” Soul stuttered, his voice coming out weak.

There was a serious look in Black Star’s eyes as they stared at each other. It was so intense that Soul wanted to take a step back, but something in his gut told him to stay still. He didn’t know what brought upon Black Star’s change in attitude, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. One of the other’s hands was held out towards him, palm up and waiting. Soul looked down at it in confusion before gazing back up, still met with Black Star’s piercing eyes. He gulped in nervousness, completely lost as to what his friend was doing.

“Dance with me,” were the words that came out of Black Star’s mouth. There was a demanding undertone to it, but Soul understood it was meant to sound like a question. The death scythe stood frozen, staring into Black Star’s eyes in shock and processing what his friend was asking of him. Black Star wanted to dance? With _him?_ Where did that come from? Soul blinked a few times, his mind still working to understand what was going on. “E-Excuse me?” he dumbly asked, unable to answer the other’s question just yet. He needed to hear Black Star say those words again, just to make sure his lovesick mind wasn’t misinforming him.

“I asked you to dance with me,” Black Star repeated, sounding just as serious as the first time he said it. Soul exhaled softly, his eyes darting to his friend’s outstretched hand again. He could see the callousness in the other’s palm, results of the harsh training Black Star put himself through on a daily basis. It showed how strong his friend had become and it appealed to Soul greatly. He bit his lip as his eyes searched Black Star’s hand, seemingly trying to find an answer. He knew he wanted to say yes, but he couldn’t make the word pass his lips. It was like his body shut down.

“Soul, you trust me, don’t you?” Black Star asked, actually sounding a bit vulnerable. Said teen looked up, feeling awful that he was the reason his friend was beginning to doubt himself. “Of course I do,” he replied, his voice strong yet soft at the same time. He didn’t want to raise his voice since he and Black Star were so close. At this, the meister smiled and stretched his hand out more, inviting Soul to take up his offer. “Then dance with me,” the bluenet requested, his voice as soft as a feather. The way in which he stared at Soul and his words shot through the flushed boy’s heart, further intensifying the love he had for his best friend.

Soul’s hand hovered over Black Star’s, their fingers so close to touching that electricity seemed to go off. Before he could commit, Soul looked over at his friends, all of which had supportive smiles on their faces. Some nodded while others waved, silently urging him to take Black Star’s hand and go along with it. With that boost of confidence, Soul shyly smiled at his best friend and finally took ahold of the slightly bigger hand, fingers immediately wrapping around each other in a gentle yet firm grip. A relieved smile was on Black Star’s face and Soul felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest any second now.

With a gentle pull, he was led back inside the gym and when they passed the buffet table, Soul looked back. He locked eyes with Maka and the girl shot him a wink and thumbs up, watching him be led to the dance floor. The albino quickly turned around again, his face heating up for the hundredth time since he arrived. He kept his eyes on Black Star’s back, watching intently as the muscles flexed underneath his shirt. It wasn’t until they stopped and his friend turned around that he suddenly realized how big of a mistake this was. “I’ll lead,” Black Star said as he pulled Soul even closer, one hand holding onto his own while the other wrapped itself around his waist.

As their bodies met in the middle, Soul looked around in embarrassment, finding a few curious eyes watching them. He had no doubt their friends were keeping a close eye on them too. “People are staring,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he gripped Black Star’s hand tighter. His friend squeezed their conjoined hands in reassurance. “Let them. I don’t care,” he advised. Soul nodded and looked at their close proximity, trying in vain to calm his beating heart. “Do you even know how to dance?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. As much as he loved being this close to Black Star, he didn’t want to look like a joke.

“I wouldn’t have asked you to dance if I didn’t. Tsubaki dragged me to a few classes and I learned some moves, so you don’t have to worry about me tripping over my own feet,” Black Star said, flashing Soul a cocky smirk that twisted the weapon’s insides. His eyes widened in mild surprise and he nodded, placing his trust in Black Star to lead them in this dance. A hand squeezing his waist tugged him a bit closer and Soul could smell the other’s minty breath. “Hold on tight,” the bluenet whispered and before Soul could even register the words, they were moving across the dance floor.

He held on tight to Black Star’s shoulder as they spun around, gliding from one side to another as one being. Students easily moved out of their way and some even stepped back to the edge of the dance floor, content with watching the pair of best friends take over. Through the music, Soul could hear a few girls giggling and his blush returned, now realizing they had everyone’s attention. Black Star, however, didn’t seem to notice what was going on around them, his eyes solely focused on his red ones. Soul felt hypnotized as he let Black Star lead him this way and that, the hold on his waist warm and strong.

The music blasting through the speakers blended perfectly with their dance, Black Star moving them to the beat. Soul found himself being spun around, the hand on his waist disappearing momentarily before he was brought back into Black Star’s arms, his red eyes wide as he stared at his friend’s proud face. He had no idea Black Star could dance like this and he found himself enjoying it. The shyness from having other people watch him had disappeared, his entire focus on Black Star and how much fun he was having. The rest could stare all they wanted as long as he could keep on having his friend this way.

A pleasant smile formed on his lips and he saw as Black Star’s own widened in response. The dance became more energetic, the meister continuously spinning them around the dance floor fluidly and without error. _‘I have to thank Tsubaki for this later,’_ Soul managed to think as he felt himself being twirled in Black Star’s arms once more. His arms were crossed over his chest and his back was facing his partner, their hands still joined at the fingers. Soul tossed a smile over his shoulder before he came face-to-face with Black Star again, his hands easily resuming their previous positions. He was actually having fun and it was even better because Black Star was here with him.

By now, everyone had given them the dance floor, all of them standing around and giving them a wide circle. Cheers were heard, but Soul ignored them in favor of Black Star. Nothing could take his attention away from the meister now. What did this mean for them after this was over? Did Black Star really like him back? It did explain his behavior earlier and this would all be pointless if he didn’t have a motive behind it. And what about his friends? They obviously knew something he didn’t judging by their expectant looks when Black Star asked him to dance. Were they in on this as well? Did they set this whole thing up?

He’d get his answers later, though. Right now, he was too busy being spun around by Black Star. Not only that, but the meister was also twirling them around the dance floor, one of his hands grasping Soul’s own above his head. Before the scythe could get too dizzy, Black Star stopped and held him out and away from him, their fingers tightly gripping the other’s. The music was beginning to end, the tune getting higher and more intense as it almost finished. The two stayed that way for a while, making Soul look at the other in confusion. Before he could ask Black Star what was going on, the other winked and pulled him in, catching Soul by surprise.

Once he was close enough, Black Star let go of his hand, letting Soul collide against his chest. However, that wasn’t the case for long. An arm was wrapped around his back and Soul found himself falling backwards, his feet losing their balance. His ruby eyes closed instinctually, but he never hit the ground. Instead, the arm Black Star had against his back held him up, his body dipped under the meister as his other arm wrapped around his waist from the front. Black Star was leaned over him, casting a shadow over the albino’s face and making him the only thing Soul could focus on. As soon as they stopped, the music faded out, leaving a moment of silence in the gym.

The duo panted, the dance they performed taking the breath out of them. Soul had one arm around Black Star’s neck for support while the other dangled below him, his eyes searching his partner’s own. The meister looked happy, but also a bit exhausted. A breathless smile overtook his features, making him look even more handsome in Soul’s opinion. There was also a flash of hunger visible in Black Star’s green eyes, making the weapon gulp nervously. Why was Black Star looking at him like that? What was going on? Soul’s lips parted, trying to take a deep breath in, and the other’s eyes zeroed in on them, his gaze intense.

They stayed in that position for quite some time, but nobody said anything. Everyone was deathly quiet, as if what they were witnessing was a moment too precious to ruin. Before Soul could even blink, he saw that Black Star was leaning in, their faces so close together that their noses brushed. The weapon exhaled shakily, his eyes widening when he saw how desperate the bluenet seemed to be. Soul felt as if he was hyperventilating, his breath coming out in short puffs of air as he waited for Black Star to make contact. Was this really happening? Was Black Star, the person he’d been madly in love with for who knows how long, going to _kiss_ him? Was his dream finally coming true?

Before any of those questions could be processed, a warm sensation against Soul’s lips made him jolt and he looked into Black Star’s smoldering eyes. They were half-lidded, but Soul could easily see the passion and longing they harbored. For the first few seconds, their lips remained still, just the touch of them enough. However, Black Star seemed to crave more, as his lips moved against Soul’s, the sensation driving the scythe mad. He relaxed in his partner’s hold and his eyes slowly closed, enjoying the feel of Black Star’s demanding lips covering his own.

Immediately, loud cheers and wolf-whistles could be heard around them, making Soul’s cheeks and the tips of his ears flush. How lewd was this? Here he was, making out with Black Star in front of everyone who wanted to take a peek. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from continuing. This was what he’d always wanted and he wasn’t going to give it up now. His free hand reached up to tangle in Black Star’s hair, a low moan vibrating against Soul’s lips. He sighed into the kiss, feeling utterly at bliss. He felt a moist tongue running over his lips and Soul quickly opened his mouth with a gasp, letting Black Star dive right in.

Soul could feel how the other’s wet organ violated his mouth, licking up every part he could reach before finding his own tongue. They performed their own little dance, spit passing back and forth between them. The wonderful sensation of being taken over made Soul moan and Black Star’s grip tightened in response to the noise. When the need for air became too great, Soul reluctantly pulled away, a heavy blush spreading across his cheeks as he witnessed Black Star do the same. The meister looked more composed, but the hunger was still visible in his eyes as he stared Soul down.

He panted, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen before he passed out. In the meantime, he combed his fingers through Black Star’s blue hair, sending it in various directions. The other didn’t seem to mind, too busy with trying to catch his own breath. The students around them were still cheering them on, but neither paid them any mind. “Was this your plan all along?” Soul questioned once he could properly breathe. Black Star’s mouth curved upwards into an animalistic smirk, making Soul’s body shiver. “Maybe...I was kind of hoping for a bit more,” he answered, his tone low husky to Soul’s ears.

The red-eyed male bit his lip, a wave of smoldering heat coursing through his body. So, it seemed like Black Star did feel the same way for him after all. All that worrying over his secret getting out was for nothing. Soul had no doubt about it now that his friends were in on this. No wonder Maka was so insistent on him coming along. Now, when he finally got what he wanted, Soul felt grateful that he came to this dance. Black Star was _his_ now and he wasn’t letting that go. Judging by the lust-driven look on the meister’s face, he wasn’t the only one thinking it.

Finally, Black Star pulled him up so they were standing in front of each other, but his hold never faltered. They were chest-to-chest, Soul able to feel the other’s heartbeat. A dazed smile appeared on his face and he leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on Black Star’s lips, the contact drastically different from their first. Still, the crowd ate it up, getting louder and louder the longer they stayed in each other’s arms. Soul tucked his head against his new boyfriend’s neck, inhaling the scent which was purely Black Star like a drug. He couldn’t believe how happy this made him feel. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Black Star’s head sat on top of his own, the two simply enjoying being this close without having to hold back. The students’ excitement seemed to go down and they slowly began to enjoy themselves once more, giving the couple their privacy for the rest of the night. After a few minutes of cuddling, Soul felt the hand on his waist lower, making his breath hitch and hands grasp at Black Star’s dress shirt. “You know...we have _all night_ to enjoy ourselves…” the meister whispered seductively into Soul’s ear. He shivered, unused to hearing Black Star sound so suggestive.

“Oh yeah…? And what do you suppose we do?” Soul asked back, his voice teasing Black Star’s collarbone. He could feel the way the bluenet’s jaw clenched, apparently trying to hold himself back from doing something that could get them kicked out. Black Star cleared his throat, an attempt to regain his composure. “Tsubaki said she would stay with Maka tonight if things worked out between us. You know what that means?” he said, his rough fingers running along Soul’s back. The weapon shuddered and shook his head, wanting to hear what Black Star had in mind. He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to make sure.

A dark chuckle escaped the assassin before he hovered over Soul, his lips just barely ghosting over the weapon’s. “It means I have all night to do whatever I want to you. Your body is _mine_ to do what I please with and you won’t be able to stop me. I’ve waited too long and I’m at my limit,” Black Star growled, his tongue poking out to lick at Soul’s trembling lips. Said teen was shaking at this point, a sharp gasp escaping him as he heard of what Black Star had planned for him. Who knew someone so childish could be so impatient and desperate?

“Then show me. I’ve waited for this too, you know. Show me what I’ve been missing. I’m yours to do what you want, so _use me,_” he encouraged heatedly. His hands reached up to grip at Black Star’s muscled shoulders, fingers tracing over delicious skin. At this point, the bluenet was vibrating with barely-concealed hunger, the fingers at Soul’s waist digging into his body in earnest. He leaned up, lips next to Black Star’s ear, sending hot breath against his skin.

“_Break me._ Make it so I won’t be able to walk after tonight,” he pleaded breathlessly, his body desperately wanting everything Black Star would give him. At this, the meister finally lost his composure and gripped Soul’s hand tightly, his whole body taunt. Black Star slightly pulled away, red and green eyes locking together. “You’re gonna regret saying that. By the time I’m through with you, your body will _never_ forget me,” the meister ground out through his clenched teeth. Soul licked his lips at the threat and that seemed to do it, Black Star pulling him along through the other students and towards the gym doors.

Soul bit his lip in anticipation as he was led away from everyone, his adrenaline coursing through his veins as he stared heatedly at Black Star. He might’ve just made a huge mistake by teasing the meister, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. For once, this was a punishment Soul was _more_ than happy to endure. Like he told Black Star, he didn’t want to be able to walk after this, and something in the back of Soul’s mind told him the assassin would achieve that and so much more by the end of the night.

_Oh,_ Soul couldn’t wait...


End file.
